Memories
by RavineWreyn
Summary: The sudden re-appearance of her old friend brought another puzzle for the Savior to solve. How could she find another portal to get the Ice Queen back to her realm and what has actually happened back in Arendelle? [Previously published in Wattpad]
1. Chapter 1

**Storybrooke, Maine  
Present Day**

"Emma!"

The cup of hot cocoa stopped midway toward the blonde woman's mouth as she turned her head around toward the entrance of the Diner, one eyebrow raised in wonder as she put the white cup back down. "What is it, Leroy?"

The grumpy man did not even bother to move from his spot at the doorway, practically blocking anyone in and out. "You need to head down to the Hospital, right now." He said; the tone used did not give any space for the Savior to decline.

"Can't it wait?" Emma questioned as her eyebrows now furrowed. She has just finished dealing with Will Scarlet, the former Merry Men who has once again broke into the library and made her chase him all the way to the forest before she could arrest him and throw him into the prison. A little break was all that she needed at the moment.

"You're the Sheriff; your job is to take care of things in town." Leroy grumbled, "I'm already late to meet the other dwarves in the mine because of this. Besides, it's about your old friend from Arendelle."

At the mention of the name of the kingdom she was familiar with Emma's mind has now ignored the temptation of taking a sip of Granny's hot cocoa with cinnamon. "Is something wrong?"

"I was driving my truck by the forest when I found the ice queen in the middle of the road, unconscious. Do you think there is nothing wrong with that?" The dwarf questioned back, "I've done my part as a good citizen, now are you going to do yours as the sheriff or not?"

Taking a quick gulp of the hot beverage, Emma ignored the fact that she has burned both her tongue and throat as she got off the stool and walked out, making her way straight toward the Hospital.

The nurse sitting at the reception gave the blonde Sheriff the direction to where the new patient has been brought, telling her that the ice queen has just been moved from the emergency unit to a private room.

"Whale," Emma said as she saw him exiting through the many doors in the hallway. "Where is-"

"-Elsa?" The doctor guessed, and if Emma was not such in a hurry she would have react to the smugness in his voice. "Words travel fast, huh?" When she did glared at him, he quickly cleared in throat. "She's inside; I have just finished with the check-up."

Nodding, the blonde would have entered the room if her arm has not been caught by the doctor. "There is something that you need to know first, just to reduce the shock... Your friend is pregnant."

"Wait, what?" At least Doctor Whale was right, the news did take the sheriff by surprise more than she would have anticipated. "Did you do a test on her?"

Shaking his head, the dirty blond haired Doctor pocketed his pen in his white coat. "You can tell just by looking. I say she has just entered her second trimester, but I couldn't exactly tell without doing a proper ultrasound."

The Sheriff nodded, and without any more word muttered toward the Doctor she walked passed him and entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Emma..." The Savior was now convinced that it was truly her old friend that has ended up back in Storybrooke, just as Leroy has stated. Elsa seemed like she had been drained out of her energy, only being able to sit on the Hospital bed thanks to the head being raised, her blonde hair tied in a messy bun instead of it's usual braid, small cuts on her skin only visible once Emma has seated herself right beside the bed, but unfortunately for the Savior's curiosity the blanket has been piling on the Ice Queen's lap and thus blocking any view for her abdomen.

"Hi Elsa," the blonde offered a small smile, yet she really had no idea what she would say to her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I have a little headache." The Ice Queen admitted as a small sigh escaped her lips. "But it's barely a problem compared to what the situation I'm in right now, right?"

"Look, I'm sure that we'll find a way for you to go back to Arendelle and-"

"I mean about this!" Elsa's hand furiously threw the blanket aside, and hugged by the Hospital's blue gown was indeed her growing belly. "I'm pregnant, Emma!"

The Sheriff raised both hands up in a gesture of no harm; she didn't expect that the Ice Queen would be so angry about her pregnancy. "Yeah, I know, Whale told me. Are you upset because you don't want to have a child?"

Elsa glared at her old friend, tired of her attics of guessing blindly. "Of course I want a child, who doesn't? What makes me 'upset' is because I have no idea who the Father is!"

"What do you mean?"

"Emma... I have no memory of what have happened before I suddenly reappeared here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading, and waiting for an update! I actually almost finished this, so yes yubima-chan you have seen it in Wattpad lol, it's just that I haven't been around to update because of finals and everything... But enjoy! Leave a review if you don't mind me asking!**

 **Storybrooke, Maine  
Present Day**

"What was the last thing that you remembered?"

Dark brows furrowed as the Ice Queen tried to recall any sort of memory remained in her mind. "The day after Anna's wedding..." Elsa murmured as she kept digging deeper into her own mind. "Actually, only the morning."

The blonde Sheriff leaned back against the backrest of the chair, arms crossed over her chest as she listened to her friend. "Only the morning? What happened after that?"

"I don't know, it just... a blank." The Queen of Arendelle bit down onto her bottom lip, feeling even more upset to herself because how could she have no memory of what has happened in her life? Not the big pictures let alone the details. "Why would anyone took my memories? I don't even know I'm pregnant until that Doctor told me about it, it's not my body anymore."

The frustration was clear in Elsa's eyes, even without seeing the falling snow around them, and it was some sort of a sign for the blonde to speak up. "Look, we'll figure this out, the whole thing, I promise. Just... Calm down, okay?" She meant it with her promise, but it was also to keep her friend's emotion in check, she did not need for the other blonde to be overly stressed out.

But it seemed that Elsa was far too frustrated to even try and contribute. "Calm down? I can't 'calm down', Emma! I'm carrying someone else's baby that I don't even know who! What makes you think that I can calm down?!"

"Because don't you care about the baby?" At this point Emma knew the only way to talk to her friend was through logic, she has been seeing the Ice Queen long enough to know at least a little part of her personality to know. "Yes, you have lost your memories and have no idea who the Father is, but still you're the Mother. That child is a part of you, whether you realize it or not. Stress will do nothing but harm your child, is that what you want, huh Elsa?"

The Queen of Arendelle might have been upset earlier, but the blonde's words have thankfully brought her back to her right mind. She might forget who the Father was, but this child grew inside of her. It was, just as Emma said, a part of her. "Of course not..." the platinum blonde haired woman replied in a hushed murmur. "I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby."

"Then try to calm yourself down, alright?" The Sheriff said, voice has returned back to it's soft tone. "Besides, looking at the golden ring around your finger I guess you're already married... perhaps to the man that you love. That's not bad, you know."

Elsa's left hand lifted up automatically, eyes looking at the glinting golden band that was indeed wrapped around her ring finger, a confirmation that she was already someone's wife, thus getting rid of her fear of being pregnant outside of marriage. "I think you're right, I should have thought for the best instead of the worst."

"I heard our friend Elsa came back here to Storybrooke."

The Sheriff nodded, not looking to the direction of her Father as she drank the water from her glass. Small town means words travel fast, especially when the townspeople have known each other long before they had been cursed to live in a modern world far different from their place in the Enchanted Forest. "She suddenly appeared in the middle of the street, unconscious; fortunately Leroy was kind enough to bring her to the Hospital."

"He's grumpy but he's a good guy." Mary Margaret defended; baby Neal has just fallen asleep in her arms. "Anyway, how is she?"

"In a state of shock, to put it simply." Emma sighed, putting her glass down on the counter. "She lost the memory of what happened back in Arendelle from the day after Anna's marriage. Not a single memory, not even the fact that she's pregnant."

"W-what?"

"Elsa's... pregnant?"

"Right, you guys didn't know..." The blonde had almost slapped her own forehead due to her tired mind. The day has been a long one, with her spending the whole afternoon sitting beside her friend in the Hospital and talked even when Elsa told her that she could leave if she wanted to. "But yea, Elsa's having a baby. Whale said she's probably just entered her second trimester but he can't be sure until he did a proper ultrasound."

"Wow, that's big news." The short black haired mother said as she looked toward her husband. "I could imagine how surprised she is when she finds out..."

"But it's not like when you and the others returned and you're pregnant with Neal." Emma said, "You know who the Father is, Elsa doesn't. She doesn't remember anything and it terrifies her."

"Luckily she's not a complete stranger to this town and she has you as a friend." David said; a supportive smile on his face. "So... Besides a baby, is there something else that we should worry about?"

"There is one... I don't know if it's just me but Elsa seems like she is five years older than she is supposed to be."


End file.
